


Avengers Halloween Special

by OwlGirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Magic Tricks, Party, Team Bonding, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlGirl/pseuds/OwlGirl
Summary: Tony Stark's parties are always memorable, but this one is somewhat different. It's the spooky season and all the guests are being tricked.Well, what do you expect when the God of mischief shows up at your place?





	Avengers Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my best friend, Kinga, who helped creating this fun story. We finally did it! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing.

It was midnight. At Tony's house, which only meant Tony, was thinking about how to unite the team again. He has been thinking hard for a long time, when he heard an advertisement from the Tv:

"...In the following days many exciting programs and exhibitions will be held for everyone who likes Halloween...blah blah blah."

"Oh yes, HALLOWEEN!" Tony slapped his own forehead with his hand, that it hurt a bit.

On the day of the party Tony's morning didn't start so well. He wanted to have a huge get-together, but almost everybody declined his invitation, because it was too last minute.

The doorbell suddenly rang. Tony jumped up from the couch and opened the door. He knew it would be Natasha, as she always came early.

"Hello, I brought some cookies." She smiled and gave Tony a basket of strange looking green cakes.

"Um, thanks," He held them hesitantly, then realised that they suited the spooky theme. "They must be yummy."

"I hope so. It's a traditional Russian recipe from my grandmother," she stated as they entered the living room. "Who else is coming tonight?"

"Point Break, Grumpy Tin Soldier, Spiderling, Wanda and Cap." Tony stated. 

"Nice, do I have a ridiculous nickname, too?" Nat laughed.

"Wait, you will have..." Tony was thinking. "Spider Lady!"

"Am I Peter's mom or wife now? By the way, who did you dress up as?"

"I'm a cool, crazy rich playboy."

"I see, very creative." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and what about you?"

"I'm a zombie." She stated proudly.

"You look like you just came from the cemetery." He looked over the girl's cuts and dirty clothes.

They almost got to the living room when the doorbell rang again.

"Why don't they arrive at once?" Tony sighed. "Feel yourself at home, I will open it."

Stepping to the door, he was surprised that, it was Bucky dressed up as a vampire and he came alone.

"You look even more grumpy than usual. Where did you leave your other half?" He greeted him.

"He's on a mission," he stated cheerlessly. It was weird for Tony that he didn't complain about his remark. He seemed too sad to say something.

"By the way I like your outfit." Tony was sure he saw the smallest smile on Bucky's face, but it quickly disappeared like it wasn't even there.

"Thanks. Can I come in?"

"Of course," he let him in, then shouted to Nat. "Look Nat, I brought a grumpy vampire!"

Natasha jumped up and when she saw Bucky, she grinned. She realized that he wasn't happy, so she stepped to him and hugged him.

 

Meanwhile Peter was walking on the street, when suddenly it became much lighter and something almost fell on him. That something happened to be Thor. After landing, he set his unicorn horn back on his head. When he noticed Peter, he widely grinned.

"Tony! You've grown smaller since we met."

"What?" Peter asked confused.

"Something also happened to your voice, it's higher." Thor was confused, too.

"Mr. Thor it's so nice to see you!" Peter jumped up to hug the Asgardian. "By the way, I'm Peter."

"Who?"

"Peter Parker, you know Spiderman."

"Oh really."

"Are you going to the party, too?" he asked while they started going in the direction of Tony's house. Arriving, Thor pushed the doorbell. Tony opened the door.

"Point Break! You're finally here. We thought you were lost." Tony grinned.

"One more Tony?" Thor glanced back and forth from Peter to Tony.

"I already told you that I am not Tony Mr. Thor..."

"Oh, Spider Boy you're here too!"

"Mr. Stark, I dressed up as you!" Peter smiled happily.

"Great." Tony stated, clearly not too happy with it.

"Don't be so mean to him. He's adorable." Stepping to the door, Nat smiled at the boy. "You totally look like Tony." She winked at him. "Would you like to come in?"

"Of course." Thor, the unicorn ran into the house, the others following him.

In the living room that was as big as a whole house, Bucky was sitting alone on the couch. He was looking at Nat's green cookies with careful eyes.

"Traditional recipe." Tony told him when they got back with new guests.

"Hi Moody." Thor took a seat on the couch next to him. "What's up? Did you drink blood?" He patted his back.

"Not really." He forced a smile on himself. "Hello Peter."

"Mr. Barnes, it's nice to meet you. Where is Captain America?" His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Call me Bucky. He's working."

In the meantime Nat and Tony had a very important conversation about Thor's horn. Did he find it in a dumpster, or were there party shops in Asgard? Unfortunately they couldn't discuss the matter, because the bell rang again.

"Would you like me to open it?" Seeing Tony's bored expression, Nat asked him. Eventually, he stood up.

"You don't have to. I was the one who called so many people. It's my fault, that I have to open the door a hundred times. Maybe if I told them to come in pairs or something..." He thought while looking out. It was supposedly Wanda, who was wearing a long white dress soaked in fake blood. When he asked what she dressed as, she smiled and said she was a victim. She even told him her tragic death story with serious acting skills.

"You took your costume seriously." Tony praised her.

"And I see you didn't even try to make an effort." She smiled, but hugged him.

She turned to Bucky. "Look what I brought you!" She pulled out a bottle of crimson drink from her bag. "Blood!"

"Thanks." Bucky laughed for the first time. He seemed to cheer up a bit. He thought even if he had to come to the party alone, he could have fun, right?

"Who wants a bite from my cookies?" Natasha asked them.

Peter was about to pick one, when Thor suddenly shoved his hand away.

"What is it?" Asked the youngest.

Thor, like a wise old man leaned closer to him and whispered. "What if, it's been poisoned!"

"But why would Natasha poison us?" Peter laughed. "Or did I do something to offend her?" He asked a bit startled.

"Probably not, but a mighty warrior must trust no one, except themselves!" Thor stated seriously.

"Don't be so silly," Wanda rolled her eyes, then picked up a green cookie and tasted it.

"Nooo!" Thor and Peter shouted. "Wandaa!"

"What? It's delicious." The girl took another bite. "Nat, will you teach me how to bake these?"

"Of course. By the way, are we waiting for someone else?"

As she asked the doorbell magically rang again.

"It seems so," Wanda chuckled. "Or is it a serial killer?"

"Who else did you invite, Tony?" Bucky asked him. The one in question made a face.

"Maybe about 200 people, but my invitation was so late, only you came." He shrugged. "I have no idea who it might be."

The bell rang again, this time the person pushed it three times.

"Wait, what if, it's really a killer?" Asked a concerned Peter.

"We dealt with worse, we can defeat them." Winking at his mini doppelganger, Tony walked to the door.

"Wait," Nat yelled. "I'll answer it!" Jumping in front of Tony, she opened the door. She froze. She had a few ideas who it might be, but she definitely didn't think it was Him.

"Um, hello," She greeted him shyly, then turned to Tony who just got there. "Why on Earth is he here?"

"What's up, bro?" Thor asked him. In response, Loki only rolled his eyes.

"What do you think? I'm here to have fun!" Loki said. Everyone was surprised by his statement and long silence followed. Tony was the first to say something.

"I hope having fun doesn't mean murder in your dictionary. I just cleaned up."

"It doesn't matter, because we won't let him in." Bucky declared. It was mysterious how he got there so quickly.

"Come on, guys! Give him a chance." Wanda requested. The others sighed. 

"Feel free to enter into this Midgardian home." Thor stood out of the way.

"Thanks." Loki smugly grinned, he knew they'd eventually let him in.

The living room was quiet again for a long time. Thor finally broke the silence. "And what's up with you?" He asked generally, but it was obvious that he only meant it for Loki. He hasn't seen him for years and had no idea why Loki was suddenly there. Perhaps mischief, it was in his nature.

"Nothing." He answered plainly.

"Anyways Loki, what did you dress up as? Trickster villain?" Natasha asked.

"I don't need a costume for that, Milady." He smirked. He managed to freak them out even more.

"Brother, what happened to you, that you speak so strange?"

"I'm just trying to be kind, or did I say something wrong?"

"Kindness is not your usual style." Tony stated while packing DVDs from a drawer. "What shall we watch?" Someone rang the bell once more. "SERIOUSLY? Who the hell is that?"

Tony went to the door. As he opened it he grinned widely.

"We thought you were on a mission."

"As you see I'm not. Can I come in?" Steve shrugged.

"Yeah, Bucky will be very happy." Tony patted his shoulder. "By the way, I was wondering if there was something between you and him." He asked as they got to the living room.

"What?" He didn't get an answer, because Nat immediately hugged him.

"We are so happy that you're finally here! Come, sit down!" She pulled him to the couch. "Where were you?"

"Well..."

"You said, you had work... then you didn't?" Bucky asked confused, he was angry with Steve.

"Leave him alone," Tony shoved at his shoulder, "You're like a jealous wife or even worse. Why does it matter where he's been? He's here now, isn't he?"

"And what is that on your head? What did you dress as?" Looking at his friend, Bucky asked. There was a shiny pink tiara on Steve's head, that didn't really match his basic shirt and jeans outfit.

"I am a princess, don't you see?" Standing up, he made a curtsey.

"Only Thor's costume is better than that," Loki laughed. "Thunder pony."

"Unicorn, you stupid." Thor said angrily. "Though, what is a Thunder pony?"

"You!" They all answered at once.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Nat asked after they stopped laughing.

"Scream?" Tony suggested.

"That's too average... Let's watch Hotel Transylvania instead!" Nat said. "It's so funny."

"But it's for kids," Loki protested. "And boring. There's no blood in it."

"I agree. Halloween is about getting scared." Steve interjected.

"I'm interested in the kids tale, I heard they are rather popular nowadays." Thor told them his opinion.

"Besides, we have to look after Peter's sensitive soul." Covering the boy's ears, Wanda mouthed. "He's too young." Peter angrily pulled away her hands from his head.

"You don't have to find an excuse, if you want to watch cartoons. Anyway, I'm 16 not 6!" He had a good point to be angry.

Tony felt the growing tension between them, so he interrupted. "This is my house, so I have the right to choose movies. To show you, that I'm so generous, we are going to watch the baby cartoon... Maybe then we watch the other one." He added, feeling Loki's murderous gaze on himself.

"Let's start." Everyone found a comfortable place on the couch. Tony put the DVD in the player, then sat down next to his friends.

The lights were turned off and the movie started with the usual song of Disney.

Halfway through the movie, Thor glanced at the shoe shelf, where he put Mjolnir after his arrival. To his greatest astonishment said hammer wasn't there. He was sure he left it there, though. Also none of his friends could lift it.

Jumping up, he paced to the shelf. Mjolnir wasn't there, only a small plastic unicorn. Thor was shocked.

"How is this possible?" He asked the others.

"What happened Thor?" Nat stepped to him, while Tony paused the movie.

"My hammer, is gone!" He shouted, turning towards his brother, who was drinking his cocktail with a straw, looking relaxed. "It's his doing!" Thor looked furious, there was lighting in his eyes. Loki looked up at his brother and smiled innocently.

"Don't be ridiculous. How could I do it, when I was sitting here the whole time. Did you try calling it?"

Thor balled his hands into fists in frustration, but his expression softened. He decided it was worth a try. Holding out his hand, he waited. In a few seconds the unicorn toy flew into his palm. Everyone noticed it and tried not to laugh. Only Steve couldn't hold it back, letting out a loud laughter.

"Interesting," Looking at the toy, Thor stated. "It never changes shape on its own."

"Look on the bright side, at least you didn't lose it." Tony winked.

"Does anyone want to eat popcorn? For me the best cinema experience is with a lot of snacks. What do you think?" Wanda asked, looking over her friends.

"Good idea," Loki said. "May I help?"

"Okay..." She answered with hesitation. "Nat, are you coming, too?"

"Yes." She nodded. In a few minutes Loki changed his mind and came back to the living room. Later, the girls brought two-two big bowls of popcorn. They gave them the food.

"Thank you!" Tony smiled.

They started the cartoon again. When it ended, they put in the other, which was a lot more scarier. Everyone looked at the screen with shocked expression on their faces, sometimes even Loki jumped in fright. A murder was displayed in the story, when Thor suddenly screamed.

"Aaa, there is something in my popcorn!"

"Don't joke, you just freaked out at the movie." Steve talked him off, while putting a mouthful of popcorn in his mouth. They didn't say anything else, continuing to watch the movie. 

"Really! Something is in the bowl." Nat also stated. "Yuck, it stuck on my hand!" She shrieked.

"What's it? Snot?" Steve poked at the food.

"Shut up, I'd like to watch the film!" Loki snapped.

"You!" Thor yelled at him in a deep voice.

"Aaa!" Dropping her bowl, Natasha jumped up from her seat. A big cocroach crawled out of her snack, under it there was some sticky slime.

"All right. I think we watched enough movies for tonight." Wanda turned off the Tv. "Any ideas what we should do?"

Tony switched on the lights, flashing a wide grin.

"Let's play Activity!" Peter said excitedly. The others agreed. They have been playing for a while, when it was Bucky's turn to draw. A giraffe. Unfortunately, he wasn't good at drawing, but he stood up and walked to the board.

He was about to start drawing, when he noticed his socks were soaking wet and some sort of bright red liquid was on the floor.

"Is it Thor's brain, 'cause it looks like it." Steve stated, waking Bucky from his thoughts.

"No, but why are you suddenly so mean to Thor?" Bucky asked angrily, forgetting about the strange water on the floor. "You can't stop criticizing him. It's not like you." He looked at his friend, then back to the floor. "Look!"

Everyone glanced at the mini flood that was magically leaking from the bathroom.

"Is that blood?" Peter asked pale faced.

Leaning down, Wanda put her fingers into a puddle, then sniffed it. "It's raspberry juice." She stated with raised eyebrows. That second Nat entered the room.

"What happened here?" Looking at the liquid, Nat's eyes rounded in surprise.

"We'd also like to know that," Tony said, looking at Loki questioningly. "Don't you know anything about it, hmm?"

"I don't really," he shrugged. "But I have to go to the bathroom, if you don't mind." He walked away. The others changed suspicious looks.

"First the mysterious unicorn, then the spooky popcorn... What is going on here?" Wanda sighed.

"The popcorn was quite funny," Steve stated with no expression. "The other tricks were lame."

"Don't forget to mention Steve's strange behavior," Bucky rolled his eyes. "Something is off."

"With me?" Steve asked innocently.

"Yes. We have to solve this."

It had been peaceful for more than half an hour and nothing happened, so Natasha decided to go to the kitchen for fresh fruit with Wanda.

Wanda went ahead and precautiously looked for possible danger. When she was sure there was nothing, Nat ran in... and fell in, because she tripped.

"Loki!!!" She yelled from the floor. "Where is he?"

"What happened? Did he push you or what?" Wanda ran to her.

"No," She said, touching her sore knees. "He waxed the floor..."

Tony entered the kitchen.

"Wait! Be careful!"

"What the..." But it was too late. He also fell and landed next to a chair.

"Listen!" Thor joined them on the ground with a loud thud.

"Who did this?"

"Loki. I saw him walking around with a strange bottle in his hand earlier." Standing up, Thor said.

"I bet it was him!" Nat exclaimed.

All of a sudden, there was a big clatter from the living room.

"Help!" They heard Bucky shouting. Nat and Tony quickly, but also carefully ran back to the room not to slip again. Bucky was lying next to a broken window, covered in glass shards. Fortunately he didn't get hurt.

"What happened?" Steve helped him get up, although he was smirking.

"I don't know. The window just fell on me." Bucky mumbled. "Do you have any idea who did it?"

"Loki! Only he can do such mischievous acts." Thor said.

"I agree with you. It's always him, who makes trouble. Why did we let him in?" Nat sighed.

"Why didn't they leave him locked up in his cell, Thor?"

"It would have been better." Tony admitted.

To that Steve snapped. "And what if it's none of his fault? Maybe your dear friend, Bucky did it? He also made a few mistakes in the past. Why does everyone blame Loki for everything, you stupid mortals..." Then Bucky's phone rang. He looked at the screen and froze.

"Who's that?" Natasha asked.

"Steve. I'm gonna take it." They talked for a short time, then he hung up. "He's on a mission."

Sudden silence filled the room, everyone was looking at who they thought was Steve.

"Who are you?" Thor held his hammer firmly. Nat was ready to attack any moment, without his armor Tony only shot him a sharp glare. Peter did the same as his master. Steve slowly grinned, then green light appeared around him. He suddenly turned into Loki.

"Surprise!" He said awkwardly.

"Loki?" Thor's mouth fell open. "But if you are here, who is in your body?"

"Maybe this is another trick." Peter suggested.

"No, it's really me. Seems like you didn't like my costume." Loki made a disappointed face. "But I worked hard on it."

"So this is why you were so strange," Tony nodded. "Though, I have to admit, that tiara suited Cap."

"After all, it wasn't you who tricked us. You've grown soft, brother."

"Don't we have to investigate who walks around as me?" Turning back into Steve, Loki asked. "I can't stand to be used that way."

"We have a mission to complete! What's the plan?"

"What if we knocked him out, but did it as it wan an accident?" Loki suggested.

"Will you do the cleaning?" Tony raised his eyebrows. Loki shook his head.

"Never! I'm a god..."

"Let's call the Hulk, then." Nat told him.

"Please don't. We can manage without him."

"I have an idea," Peter said. "We should persuade him, that he would be much scarier if he showed us his real form. He didn't want to scare us with it."

"Okay, it will definitely work!" Wanda said cheerfully.

"Onward to battle, my friends!" Loki shouted.

"You're not funny." Bucky rolled his eyes at him.

They didn't waste much time. When the imposter showed up, they attacked. Peter's plan worked flawlessly. Then the most unexpected thing happened, everyone watched in shock. Fake Loki rose up and black mist covered his entire body. When the fog disappeared, a blond boy, about 12 years was in front of them. They looked at him with round eyes.

"Who are you?" Tony finally asked the most important question.

Standing straight, the kid swept his hair out of his eyes and made a serious face. "I'm Tiny Destroyer!" He declared.

"He's so cute!" Everyone said at the same time.

"I'm not cute!" He pouted. He felt annoyed by being watched.

 

Everyone thought the party couldn't get any weirder, when a portal was opened in the kitchen and a tall woman with long white hair and tanned skin stepped in. "Alois! I've been looking for you everywhere. How dare you disappear like that? Your Mother worried herself sick because of you." She scolded the boy angrily.

"I'm not Alois! My name is Tiny Destroyer!" He screamed. Quickly walking to him, the lady gripped his ear.

"I don't care. You apologize these people this instant and we go home!" 

"But why? We are having so much fun." He laughed. The woman held his ear more firmly. "Ouch! You're hurting me! I'm so sorry!" He cried, looking at the Avengers.

After they were gone, Loki shouted at where the portal had been. "And what about me? Don't you have to apologize to me? Did they think I'm an Avenger, too?"

Thor put his arm on his brother's shoulder. "Awkward. Loki the hero." He laughed.

"Would you like me to break your nose?" Loki threatened him. The other listened to their argument, trying not to laugh.

"Good job, Spiderling!" Tony told Peter.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark." He smiled back at him happily.


End file.
